The Pain of Remorse
by TheMidnightEcho
Summary: Ryuga would never forget that feeling, the feeling of being used as a vessel of destruction.


**What, up readers.**

**This is my first pitch at writing a hurt-comfort/angst one-shot. **

**I was watching Metal Masters the other day and I was thinking if Ryuga had any remorse. About what he did during Metal Fusion, so I decided to write this one-shot about that.**

**Sets place after he defeated the dark power but before Hyoma found him in that cave.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**( Somewhere)**

Ryuga stared at his new bey Meteo L-Drago. He was content smiling to himself he had finally defeated the dark power. He had joined with the dark power allowing him to reach to new heights. Ryuga slowly reached to put L-Drago in his carrier but, he hesitated.

Ryuga shuddered as a memory of Lighting L-Drago and what he did flashed across his mind. Ryuga took a deep breath shaking away the horrible memory. He put L-Drago in his gauntlet and slowly walked out the cave he was in.

Ryuga greeted the fresh warm air with a grin. He felt happy **(A:N which is a first)** and content. He slowly walked along the mountain trail dense forest surrounded him he had always like the forest. The forest with it's beauty and wildness always excited him. Ryuga trudged along thinking ,what was he going to do now? Surely he couldn't meet up with Gingka after all the things he's done. Ryuga knew Gingka and the rest wouldn't be happy to see him. He had put Kyoya, Hikaru, and Tsubasa in comas for heavens sake! Not to mention countless other people he had hurt in his destructive rampage.

He clicked his tongue in frustration, as he leaned against a tree trunk. Horrible Memories kept coming back to him all the things he'd did while under the control of the dark power. He didn't really remember much when Lighting L-Drago was using him but he did remember that it was painful. He could never forget that feeling, the feeling of being forced into a vessel of destruction. Ryuga looked at the partly cloudy sky the smell of water reached his nose.

"Rain, great" Ryuga mumbled

Ryuga slowly sat down, his head leaned against the tree trunk. The smell of water grew stronger as time passed and he sat there doing nothing. Thunder crackled and cold rain began to downpour, a cold shiver went up his spine as the rain drenched him. He knew he had a high chance at getting Pneumonia **(A:N It's a sickness you get if you are in the rain too long) **but he didn't care his remorse weighed him down to much for him to move. He sat there as the rain began to pelt him harder, wind began to blow.

And Ryuga sat there not caring at all. His body shivered uncontrollably but he didn't care. He has cold and hungry and he still didn't care.

His golden L-Drago case began to light up.

"_ Ryuga get up_" A voice said in his mind

" No." Ryuga said stubbornly ignoring the voice.

_" Get up."_ the voice said a little firmer

" No, and you can't make me L-Drago" Ryuga replied

_" You stubborn child, you'll die if you don't!"_ L-Drago yelled in Ryuga's mind

" It's better this way you don't understand what I did the people I hurt!" Ryuga yelled angrily

_" Your right I don't understand"_ L-Drago said calmly _"but you can't be giving your life away just for some remorse"._

Ryuga felt a deep warmth build up inside him, it banished the coldness form his body and soul. Ryuga looked down at his gauntlet L-Drago had an orange, comforting warm aura surrounding, him.

_" Well if your going it sit out here"_ L-Drago said _" Like, an idiot at least you'll at be warm."_

" Thank you" Ryuga said

Ryuga felt the warmth spread deeper in his body, relaxing him. The rain was now a light drizzle compared to the heavy downpour.

Ryuga eyes grew droppy, he realized how tried he was. Even though he hadn't really done anything. Ryuga listened to the drops of water hitting puddles it was soothing.

He used both L-Drago warmth and the tapping of water to relax him.

_" You need to sleep Ryuga"_ L-Drago said gently.

" Alright L-Drago." Ryuga whispered not even to bothering to argue.

Ryuga's eyes dropped and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

_" It's going to take him a while to get over this pain of remorse"_ L-Drago said to himself _" But I will be here for him every step of the way"._

L-Drago continued to give the sleeping child warmth all through the chilly night.

* * *

**I know that Ryuga was all out of character and all.**

**But please Review and please let me know what I need to improve on!**

**I will be updating the Fragment of Darkness sometime this week. So please look out for that!**

**See, ya**

**Midnight-**


End file.
